


A Good Night's Sleep

by tioupfic



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, freddy is Bad at adulting, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tioupfic/pseuds/tioupfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine that your OTP is sick and they are doing their best to take care of each other. </p>
<p>Larry is a natural caretaker; Freddy... makes an effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the first random prompt that came up on otpprompts.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I recently got 10 (yes 10) cavities filled. I wanted to share some of them with everybody.

“Fuck, kid, you’re burnin up,” Larry said as he held the back of his hand to Freddy’s forehead. “You just stay in bed today; I’ll take care of you real good.”

Freddy groaned and reached out for Larry’s hand. He had felt perfectly fine the night before, when they had all met up at some bar to discuss the job and get a feel for the other guys. It was important, with so many different personalities involved, to have at least some sense of group dynamics. This was a fine line to tread; too close and you can get in serious trouble, but too distant and things just don’t go as smoothly as they should. Orange and White had gotten a feel for each other, alright. Last night wasn’t the first time Freddy didn’t made it back to his apartment. 

Now, last night seemed like forever ago. Larry sat back down on the bed and brushed Freddy’s sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. Freddy continued to reach out, and if he made some whiny noises, well, it was just because he felt fucking terrible. 

“I know, I know,” Larry said soothingly, still stroking damp blond hair. “You’ve gotta let me get up, though.”

Freddy groaned. “Can’t you wait til I’m asleep, man?” 

Larry chuckled softly. “Yeah, sure, kid.” 

Freddy shivered as the older man lifted the covers for a moment before crawling into bed. They fit together perfectly, the two of them. It was natural. Freddy put his head on Larry’s chest and let his heartbeat distract him from his illness. He hardly even realized that he was drifting off already. 

When he woke up, Larry was calling his name gently and holding a bowl of soup. 

Several hours later, Freddy was beginning to feel better. His fever seemed to have broken during his second nap and he didn’t feel so lethargic and sore. After a quick shower, he looked for Larry in the living room of the small apartment. He found him on the couch, one arm hanging down to the floor, snoring softly. Freddy smiled. It didn’t even occur to him that this man was a criminal who had done hard time. To Freddy, at this moment, it was just Larry. Kind, loving, gentle Larry. 

Freddy sat on the arm of the chair near the older man’s head. Very gently, he ran his fingers through dark hair. He noticed that it was a bit damp and vaguely wondered about that. He had never really seen Larry take a nap, either. Freddy was always the one to fall asleep first and wake up last. He let his fingers wander down to Larry’s face, but he recoiled them as soon as he felt the familiar heat radiating off his slightly pink cheeks. 

“Larry,” he whispered. “Larry? Larry?”

Larry pushed himself up groggily. “How you feelin, kid?”

Freddy smiled. “Better now. You feel warm though.”

“Nah, I’m just tired.”

“You’re warm,” Freddy put his hand on Larry’s cheek again and then grabbed his hand and forced him to feel his own face. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I made you sick.”

Larry sat up and pulled Freddy into his lap. Kissing the blond’s cheek, he replied “I don’t mind.” 

“Let me take care of you.”

Larry laughed softly. 

“What? Come on, I’m an adult! I’m 30 fucking years old! I know how to take care of someone when they’re sick.”

“Oh, really?” Larry said with a smile.

“Yeah, really, asshole.”

“Alright then, asshole, let’s see what you can do,” Larry responded, holding Freddy tighter and kissing the top of his head while the kid squirmed. 

“Fine. Uh…” Freddy realized he didn’t have the slightest idea what to do. “Go to bed then.”

“Uuuughh I feel so terrible,” Larry teased lightheartedly. Clearly he wasn’t feeling as bad as Freddy had felt this morning. Either that, or he was better at ignoring it. 

“Come on, let me help you up,” Freddy said, standing and extending an arm. Larry did absolutely nothing to help Freddy pull him up. This resulted in nothing productive. Freddy eventually slid down onto the floor, looking up at his partner through his long lashes. 

“Asshole,” he repeated. 

Larry laughed before standing up and effortlessly lifting the boy off the floor. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he began. “I think I just need to sleep it off. You wanna take care of me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I sleep better when you’re in bed with me. Come on.”

They returned to the bedroom and resumed their positions from last night. Larry was definitely too warm, but he seemed to be handling it and Freddy could admit to himself that he didn’t know the first thing about taking care of someone. So instead, he settled against Larry’s chest and allowed himself to be held. 

When Freddy woke up the next morning, Larry was already out of bed and had apparently made coffee. Freddy yawned as he walked into the living room. 

“Feeling better?”

“Yep. Good night’s sleep always works like a charm.”


End file.
